Sherman watches Darkwing Duck
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Sherman is tired that his friends criticizes his favorite cartoon. So one day, he decides to invite Penny to watch TV. Little did she knew they were going to watch the very cartoon she keep thinking it was lame...


**First I recommend if you don't know who is the infamous masked mallard, Darkwing Duck, you should look up for some info about him. The rest who grew up with him, enjoy!**

Sherman watches Darkwing Duck

Finally. Saturday afternoon was here. That meant, time to watch some old fashioned cartoons. Sherman searched through his vast DVD and Blue Ray collection until he found what he was looking for. An old DVD from some Disney cartoon show from the 90's. He smiled. He loved this show even if it was old. He once told Mason, Carl and Penny that he watches it. Mason and Penny were confused, they had no idea what was 'Darkwing Duck'. Carl on the other hand, just laughed about it, saying it was too old for kids like them to watch. Sherman just shrugged it off, saying that they'll think that until they watched it. That's why he invited Penny over as a test subject. She'll like it. Nobody that watched the first two episodes of the show didn't like it. The show itself was too good, even for new generations.

Mr. Peabody walked into the living room. "Penny will be here any moment now, so you better choose what you want to watch soon."

"I already did, Mr. Peabody." he held the DVD in his hand.

Mr. Peabody smiled. He remembered when he first had shown Sherman the old show. Since then, the boy has been glowed to it and never stopped watching and re-watching the episodes. "Are you trying to get Miss Peterson to like it?"

"Yep. I want to show her that she's wrong and the show is really good."

_Ding, Dong!_

The elevator door opened revealing Penny Peterson walking in. "Hey Sherman! Hey Mr. Peabody!"

"Hello Penny!" they said in union.

Penny walked over to the living room and sat down. "What are we watching, Sherman?"

"Something…" the boy smirked and sat down beside her.

"I'll get you the Popcorn." Mr. Peabody said. Minutes later, he came back with a bowl full of the delicious movie treat and placed between Sherman and Penny. "Now, I have work to do. If you need anything, I'll be in my office. Enjoy."

Sherman clicked the play bottom in the DVD control and the movie (or show in this case) started. Penny saw the DVD's cover on the floor. It said: Darkwing Duck.

"Sherman, don't tell me we are watching that old fashioned cartoon you spoke about the other day…" she groaned.

"Then I won't tell you." he smirked without looking at her and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

_Daring duck of mystery,  
champion of the night!  
__Swoops out of the shadows  
Darkwing owns the night  
Somewhere some villain schemes  
But his number's up_

The show started with the known intro 'Let's get dangerous'. Sherman was humming happily to its music while Penny carefully looked at the TV, grabbing a handful of popcorn herself.

_(3, 2, 1!)_

She found herself liking the music and the rhythm. But that didn't mean she will like the show.

_Darkwing Duck (When there's trouble you call DW)  
Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous)  
Darkwing Duck (Darkwing, Darkwing Duck!)_

Penny watched as the masked mallard on TV used his motorcycle. Seriously, this duck had a bad taste in colors. Seriously, a purple motorcycle for a superhero?

"That's the Ratcatcher, Darkwing's motorcycle."

"Yeah, yeah, sure Sherman."

_Cloud of smoke and he appears  
Master of surprise_

"Wait, he appears out of thin air?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

_Who's that cunning mind behind  
That shadowy disguise  
Nobody knows for sure  
But bad guys are out of luck_

Penny found herself humming along Sherman and the theme song. The song might have been nice, but she still had to look the episode.

_'Cause here comes (Darkwing Duck)  
Look out! (When there's trouble you call DW)  
Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous)  
Darkwing Duck (Better watch out, you bad boys)  
Darkwing Duck!_

The first ever episode starts with a purple masked duck narrating his 'heroic' and 'famous' adventures. Or so he thought.

"Don't you think he's a little bit self-centered?" Penny asked.

"Yes. But the thing is just that he has a REALLY big ego."

Both kids watched as the episode went on and on. The duck had saved a girl named Gosalyn from a few bad guys and now they were singing a lullaby to go to sleep.

"I don't get something. Why does that villain-"

"Taurus Bulba."

"-Wants the girl? She doesn't have anything special, has she?" Penny asked.

"Well, I'll give you a clue. The lullaby they are singing is part of this whole thing."

As the episode finished. Penny got up. "That can be the end of the episode, can it?"

"No. Just watch. It's a two part episode. Remember, it's the pilot."

Penny sat down again and took more popcorn in her hand.

Meanwhile…

Mr. Peabody sat in his office typing away in his laptop. Or was he? He was actually watching the final battle of the first two episodes of Darkwing Duck. Sherman knew Mr. Peabody was a fan but with Penny around, he just didn't had the courage to watch it in the living room. It was kind of embarrassing. As he finished watching his puppyhood show, he turned off the computer and sighed. Darkwing Duck was just something nobody would get tired of it once they started to watch it. Peabody heard the kids' voices from the living room.

"Yeah!"

"Whoa! Did you see that?"

Seems like Miss Peterson liked it as well.


End file.
